love triangle riku vs axel for roxas
by 666random4life
Summary: STORY IS LOST! WILL NOT CONTINUE UNTIL IT IS RECOVERED SOMEHOW! roxas has liked riku forever until a certain pyro comes along, but now riku realizes he liked roxas back. pyro vs. silver hair who will win the love of the blond. yaoi rikuroku akuroku. reviews will decided the final couple. AU and rating may change
1. Chapter 1

okay this is an AU and the rating is going to change later on but not now  
>oh and you guys get to choose who is the final couple riku and roxas or axel and roxas<p>

Longer summary: Roxas has been in love with Riku for ages but now that a certain pyro came Roxas is having a change of heart but what will Riku think when he realizes that he liked roxas back. A little love triangle happening with axel liking Roxy back. rikuroku akuroku.

oh and this is based on a dream i had XD so hope you guys like it

* * *

><p>Roxas POV:<p>

* * *

><p>I looked at his brothers' best friend, he looked so hot today, he wore a tight white shirt and black skinny jeans. I usually wouldn't think it would be so hot on anyone else but on Riku, the white shirt showed his abs and his outfit showed his perfect figure. Today Riku, Sora, and I were going to say hi to Riku's good friend who just moved here, we are at the mall right now.<p>

"When is Sora going to get here," I sighed Sora always is late.

"Well maybe we should call him?" said Riku.

"Tried he didn't pick up."

Riku laughed, "That's Sora for you, so unorganized. If he was smarter I would just ask him out right now," I frowned; riku always jokes around about asking Sora out that now I'm starting to think he actually likes him.

"Hey riku do you…" I couldn't say it, if he said yes I know I would cry I have been in love with riku forever but if riku likes my brother, I will not only be heart broken I will also see him everyday and be reminded of it all the time.

"Do I what? Like sora? No I mean I like him but not that sort of like," riku had just made my day, this means I still have a chance.

"Oh okay," I smiled and I was so happy. "So who do you like then?" I blushed a little.

"As if I'll tell you," riku smirked and looked behind me, "hey sora you're late!"

I looked behind me and saw him running towards us. "Why were you so late this time sora?" I asked glaring gently at my brother.

He laughed a bit and stood up straight, "sorry I…I had to take the long way here cause a black cat walked in front of me so yeah I didn't want any bad luck."

Riku gave him an 'are you serious' look and I stepped back and giggled. "Sora you're going to make up for this, my friend has already arrived at the place," riku said sighing.

"Okay let's go!" said Sora pushing riku to the left.

"Stop pushing me sora and it's the other way," said riku turning around.

"Oh oops," said sora as he turned around and followed riku.

"So what does he look like Riku?" I asked walking up to Riku's side.

"Oh you will know him when you see him he's one in a kind," he said smirking.

"O-okay," I said not really understanding what he meant by that.

We walked a bit more and we came up to the middle of the mall to the carousel. I looked around, this was the place where we met Riku's friend yet he was no where insight. The carousel was going around and around and I saw little kids, their mom's, a slim red head, a- WHAT THE! There was a slim red spiky hair guy sitting on a black horse smirking. Then the ride ended and the guy ran up to us. I got a closer look at him and saw he had a tear drop tattoos under each eye. His eyes they were an enchanting green it was hard to take my eyes away from him.

"If you keep staring I'm going to blush," he said smirking. I looked away and stared at the ground I could feel the blush starting to cover my face and I could feel Sora and Riku staring at me.

"Well this is Axel, my friend who just moved here," said Riku. I looked up and looked at Axel who was looking at Riku as he spoke, Axel, I looked back down when he looked back at me.

"Well it's nice to meet you guys. So yeah my name is Axel. Got it memorized," he said putting his pointer finger to the side of his head and looking at me.

"Hi Axel I'm Sora this is my brother Roxas," said Sora wrapping his arm around my neck and leaning on me almost making me fall.

"Got off of me you idiot!" I said pushing him off.

"Aww but Roxy," Sora pouted. "I'm not an idiot," he made another face like he was about to cry.

Axel laughed, "Well I like that name, Roxas." he let it slide out his tongue; I loved the way it sounded when he said it. "But Roxy is a cute name too; I like it a lot more."

I frowned and glared at him, "don't call me Roxy."

"Aww you're even cuter when you try and glare at me," he said and I blushed but calmed down and made it go away and I turned to Riku. "So now that the introductions are done, what now?"

Riku was looking at the ground when I was talking to him, but then shoot his head up, he seemed upset. "Hmm? Oh well I was thinking we could show Axel around town."

Axel shrugged, "well you guys took so long to get here I think you're the ones who don't know this place so well."

"Sorry that was all my fault I was late," said Sora grinning and stroking the back of his head laughing a bit.

"Your name was Sora right? Well it's alright, ask Riku about all the times we hang out I'm usually an hour late all the time." Axel said smirking.

Riku nodded, "yup though sometimes it would be longer."

I moved a bit so I could stand closer to Riku and further from Axel. I now relaxed and blushed a bit; I could smell Riku's shampoo. I looked up and saw Axel shocked and then glared at Riku a bit and then smirked. What was that about? Axel is a weird guy but hot-no! I can't think that I just met the guy I barely even know him! I can't like him!

"So I'm going to Oblivion High," said Axel answering Sora's question, which I didn't hear him say at all.

"Cool! That's were we all go. What grade are you?" asked Sora who is being really nosy for some reason.

"I'm in the 11th grade like Riku," Axel said. Wow he is only a year older than me he seems a lot older because he is just so tall.

"Well I'm in 10th grade so I'm just a year behind you," said Sora.

"What about you Roxy?" Axel smirked.

"I'm in year 10 too, I'm just in all the honors classes unlike Sora," I looked at Axel board. "Hey I going home now if that's alright with you guys." I said as I started to walk away.

"Yeah sure see ya at home Roxas," said Sora as he waved bye to me.

"Can't wait to see you at school tomorrow," said Riku. I couldn't help but blush knowing Riku wants to see me at school tomorrow.

"Hey you know its getting late I think I'm going to go home too. Roxas you mind showing me the way out?" asked Axel smirking some more.

I sighed, "Fine come on Axel." I said as I started walking to the exit.

We walked side to side in silence. I could feel his body heat radiating off of him and going to me. He was walking closer to me and his arm rubbed against mine.

I gasped and pulled my arm away, "I-I'm sorry Axel!" I was blushing a lot more.

Axel smirked and laughed at me. "It's alright Roxy," he gently grabbed my arm and wrapped his arm around it and hold my hand. "This way we won't bump into each other."

I blushed even more but I didn't pull my hand away, "yeah sure." I was now forced to walk closer to Axel and I could tell he liked it.

"So you have a boyfriend Roxy?" Axel asked.

I frowned and looked down at my shoes and stopped walking, "no I liked this guy but I can tell he doesn't like me back…"

"You mean Riku?" he stared at me.

I gulped and nodded my head yes, "I told him last year but he turned me down."

"Yet you still like him?"

"I did but I'm starting to think it's just as a friend now, because I'm starting to feel my feelings for him disappearing."

"Well Riku was a fool for saying no to you."

I looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. It took me a while to realize it but as much as I liked it, I pulled away. "A-Axel!"

"Sorry Roxas I didn't mean to do that," he looked away and pulled his hand away from mine and started walking away.

I ran after him into the car garage, "Wait!" I yelled after him, he stopped and turned around and looked at me. I didn't know what I would say, I barely even know the guy and yet I feel like I do. I looked down at the ground and walked closer to Axel, "I really didn't mind that but it's just that I think I'm not ready to date anyone yet, and we should get to know each other better. I like you back but I don't think we should really date yet," I looked up at him and blushed but didn't look away from his emerald eyes.

He smirked and looked at me but closed his eyes and leaned towards me; I closed my eyes too and waited for a kiss. Instead Axel just kissed my forehead and I looked up at him and saw him smirking at me and he ruffled my hair I glared at him.

"I'll just wait for you to be ready to date and we can hang out some time and get to know each other more." he said as he removed his hand off my head.

"Okay thanks Axel," I started to walk away and towards my own car but turned around. "See you at school tomorrow Axel!" I yelled, he nodded and I went in my car and drove home.

* * *

><p>Random: well that wasnt soo bad<br>KC: it was awful!  
>Random: what no!<br>KC: its because somethings werent that clear so explain  
>Random: okay well last year when roxas told riku his feelings and he turned him down well roxas and riku are now friends but roxas still wants to be more but riku remembers that time but doesnt think much of it and so he just treats roxas like it never happened to keep their friendship. oh but roxas thinks that if he confesses to riku one more time riku might just give him a little chance and go on atleast 1 date but you read wat happened XD<br>KC: good job random now i hope people will reveiw and say which one they want XD


	2. Chapter 2

Random: so…how did everyone like the first chapter

*crickets chirping*

KC: oh how sad (rating for this one is still k+ but it has only one cuss)

Random: wheres Katie she loves my stories and randomness

KC: Katie is bussy writing the naruto story and the akuroku story she was working on since the beginning of the 2nd trimester of school

Random: oh great well this chapter is after Axel and Roxas left and it is Riku's POV so yeah…

KC & Random: ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Riku's POV<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as I saw Axel leave with Roxas I could tell something bad was going to happen. I looked at Axel and saw him walk closer to Roxas, I got mad at Axel as soon as I saw that. I wasn't jealous was I? no I couldn't be I don't like Roxas in that way, if I did I would have said yes when he asked me out but it was because I was secretly dating Kairi at the time, but we broke up awhile ago.<p>

"Riku go after Roxas," said Sora looking down.

"W-what?" I asked, why would he want me to leave?

"I can tell you like Roxas. Sure you may not be able to tell but I can its really obvious, and Roxas likes you too." he lifted his head grining his goofy grin.

"He does," I was blushing a bit and I was so surprised, but happy too. Wait happy? I guess Sora is right I do like Roxas, but how could Sora know before me?

"So hurry up and go get him," Sora was smiling, a true smile.

"Okay and thanks Sora," I said as I ran off to Roxas. As I was going I looked back and saw Sora run to another person, a red head. I'll ignore it for now, right now I have to go see Roxas.

I guess two years of track finally s being put to use. I reached Roxas and Axel, I almost called out to them but then I saw them holding hands. I ran behind the little trash can and watched them as they stopped walking. I couldn't hear what Roxas was saying and all I saw was his back but I could see the side of axels head, his eyes staying on Roxas.

I heard Axel saying, "you mean Riku?"

Roxas nodded his head yes. What were they talking about? What about me?

"Yet you still like him?" Axel asked.

I focused on Roxas and leaned closer to hear the answer but all I heard was, "my feelings for him disappering," I felt like some one just hit my heart, Roxas doesn't like me anymore…

"Well Riku was a fool for saying no to you." Axel said and kissed Roxas.

HE KISSED ROXAS! I was about to charge up to Axel and pull him away and punch him, but then Roxas pushed Axel away.

"Roxas," I whispered. I was so glad that he did that but after Axel said something, so soft that I couldn't hear and walked away, Roxas chased after him.

I couldn't follow him, I just stayed croutching down behind the trash can, well I fell back on my butt speechless.

I laughed a bit and stood up, "I guess Roxas likes Axel now, since he chassed after him…" I said softly even I barely heard myself. I walked back then stopped. Axel said he was staying in a hotel yesterday on the phone and I told him that I had an extra room he could stay in, and now Axel is getting his stuff and coming over to my house! Damn it I have to live with the guy who just stole Roxas away from me!

I headed back the way I came because that's where my car is. I got to the roof of the car garage and unlocked my car, it beeped and I got in and drove home. Once I got there I fell face first on my bed, head on my pillow. "why didn't I notice before…" I mumbled into it.

*ring ring ring*

"huh? Oh it's the phone," I got up and crawled to the other side of my bed and answered the phone that was on the little table besides my bed. "hello, this is Riku speaking, who is this?"

"The hottest guy in the world." Axel no doubt about it.

"What do you want Axel, and why are you calling on the house phone you could have just called my cell," I said still annoyed and mad at him, but I kept my voice calm."well…I forgot your address and I need help, you see my car got a flat and it has some engines problem and right now its getting fix soo…" great he needs me to pick him up.

"fine," I sighed, he could be so annoying. "where are you? I'll come and pick you up.'

"Great! I'm at the 29301 T.T. auto fix and when you pick me up we can go to my hotel and get my things, I'm all packed. So yeah I'll tell you how to get there once you come here."

"Fine," I said I got up and took my car keys and drove to the auto shop and Axel jumped into my car, it's a silver convertible. He opened his mouth but I cut him off, "where now?"

"hello to you too," Axel said as he rolled his eyes jokingly. "It's…umm…" he smiled and laughed a bit, I glared at him and he put his hands in front of him in defence. "hey, hey I'm joking, I'm joking. My hotel is the castle oblivion room 234."

"okay," I drove over there, the ride was pretty silent. I think Axel could sence my negitive mood. We got there and Axel put up one finger to say 'I'll be back in a mintue,' and he left.

I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the song playing on the radio, Rolling in the Deep by someone who I don't remember.

"_The scars of your love remind me of us, they keep me thnking that we almost had it all. The scars of your love they keep me breathless, I can't help thinking_." Axel came back and was singing along smirking at me once he saw me looking at him, and stoped to set the things in the back, not much. Whe he stoped singing I frowned Axel had a really good voice, I wanted him to continue. "Well that's all I have, I already gave my key back to the person in the front," he said as he opened the door and sat down in the front. "Do you remember, before you moved away, in 4th grade we both had choir together and thats how we met."

I remember that day, we all had to sing in front of the entire class on the first day. Axel had the best voice in the class and I was jealous, I had stage fright I could barely sing a note and Axel was the first one to laugh at me theen the entire class. I was so mad at him that after school in the court yard we fought. Axel beated me, he pushed me down and held my arm behind my back. My face was against the grass and I could feel my eyes starting to water but then he said, "you can hit me if you want but why are you so mad? If its because the teacher said I was the best you just need to try harder. I don't care where I am as long as I'm doing what I love I don't care." he got off of me, and walked away. I admired him after that and we became friends after it too.

"Yeah, so I'll show you to your room now," I said as we got out of the car and were walking to my house.

Axel grabed his things and followed my inside. I walked up the steps and down the hallway and to the guest room. Axel setted his things down, "so this is my room now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I hope its okay," I said watching him unpack his stuff.

"Hey it's fine," he then turned around and walked closer to me, just an inch away staring me in the eyes. "why are you so mad at me?" he asked.

I looked away but Axel grabbed my chin and made me look back at him, "…it's nothing…really," I said staring at the ground but glanced back up at him.

He sighed and let me go and went back to his things, "I want a key to the house since I'm living here now."

"Okay I'll get you one, but after school. After all I doubt you will have any plans tomorrow," I said leaning against the wall.

"Well…" Axel grinned and I knew some dirty thought were going through his head.

"You are not doing a girl- or a guy on your first day." I said glaring at him.

"Well…you know how everyone always seems to fall for me as soon as they see me," he said sighing from something back in his memory. "oh! I forgot, loook this might be weird but I am actually not bi, I'm actually gay I can't really think of doing things with girls at all they are all really annoying and to busy making themselves skinier."

"Well not all girls are bad," I said trying to defend all my girl friends, notice I used two words.

"Oh right your straight," said Axel looking at his year book from elementary school.

"No I'm bi-," I stopped after I said that because it reminded me of Roxas and that he kissed Axel earlier today.

"Oh really that means we can date," I looked at him as if he was crazy and he started laughing. "I'm joking Riku. You are defently not my type."

"I'm mad and relived that you said that," I said relaxing a bit. "well I'm going to my room now, school starts at 7 here and it takes 15 minutes to drive there so get a good sleep I'm waking up at 6:30." I left the room got out my clothes for tomorrow and changed to my pijamas and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>KC: again very lame<br>Random: stop being so mean!  
>KC: fine for this chapter only<br>Random: YAYZ...wait what?  
>KC: nothing so thanks everyone for reviewing<br>Random: REVIEWS ARE LOVED!  
>KC: and if anyone is confused by anything or if we made a grammar or spelling mistake (like always) please tell me<br>Random: not me cause i dont understand words XD  
>KC: yeah so i love singing, well actually all of us do, but we just wanted to add a song that we wished we owned but dont.<br>Random: lol llama says bye XD  
>KC: *looks at random as if shes crazy* well...she...nevermind im gonna eat dinner now bye<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Random: here it is

KC: sorry for the wait

Random: so this is going to school with Riku and axel

KC: wow random you're awfully quiet today

Random: I'm just tired…and upset for Katie

KC: oh yeah… the doctors think she has depression but she is saying no

Random: poor Katie…I think she doesn't have it and the doctors are just trying to find a reason why she has a sleeping problem

KC: and its one of the most common reason so they are just trying to find something

Random: I feel sorry for her she is now upset that her parents (well only mom) are over reacting about a guess and is saying stuff that is actually making her depressed…

KC: yeah…well though this is your job LETS GO TO THE STORY YAYZ IN…umm who's POV?

Random: IN NORMAL POV XD

* * *

><p>Normal POV with Riku and Axel<p>

* * *

><p>*<em>RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGG*<em>

Riku stuck his hand out and slammed down on his alarm clock. "What time is it?" Riku asked out loud to himself and lifted his head up to look at the clock. "6:29am…okay time to get up," said Riku sitting up on his bed and stretching. He walked over to his closet and got out his school uniform and put it on. The outfit was pretty average, black jacket and white collar shirt underneath and they tell us to wear ties but I never wear it.

Riku walked to the kitchen and got out some cereal and milk. He got out two bowls and spoons and placed it in front of the two chairs and poured the cereal in it but stopped and decided to wake up Axel first.

Axel was awake at five. He was getting his things ready and now was choosing what to wear when the door opened. Axel sighed, "Haven't you ever heard of knocking, Riku?" he smirked at Riku's shocked face.

"Oh sorry I thought you were still asleep," Riku said walking over to Axel and going in one of the boxes Axel didn't unpack yet and threw him his uniform. "We have uniforms so you don't need to act like a girl and take all our time choosing your clothes."

"Thanks," said Axel rolling his eyes and taking off his shirt off and throwing it in Riku's face. Axel took off his pants too and put on his uniform.

Riku threw Axel's shirt on his floor and looked away. "Honestly Axel tell me when your going to strip that way and can run away." Riku sighed and looked at Axel who was tugging at his collar.

"We have to wear this everyday," Axel complained. He undid the top two buttons on his shirt and flipping the collar down as far as it could. "Well this is better," he smirked.

"You're going to be the talk of the day," Riku sighed. He started to leave the room, "hey you coming to eat?"

"No I'm planning to starve my self," Axel said smirking and rolling his eyes but following Riku out of the room. Axel looked and saw the bowls, spoons, milk, and cereal. "Don't you know how to cook Riku?"

"Yes, well more less. I usually have this or pancakes for breakfast." said Riku shrugging and sitting down and eating.

"Leave me to the cooking next time," said Axel as he poured the milk and started to eat himself. "I am an amazing chef."

"Okay then," Riku smirked.

They ate while having small conversations then Riku got his keys and drove them both to school since Axel's car was still being fixed.

As they got to school Axel jumped right out of the car and leaned inside the car and told Riku, "Hey I'm going to the office to check out the teachers," he smirked.

"Axel don't you dare fuck anybody on your first day," Riku scolded him.

"Tsk you took all the fun away. Fine I won't well see you later," Axel said as he left the parking lot into the school.

Riku got out of his car after the crowd talking about the spiky red head died down. Riku leaned against the hood of the car waiting for a black Mercedes to come. It finally came and a spiky blond and a gravity defying brunet came out of the car and both walking up to Riku.

"Hey Riku~" Sora said jumping to hug Riku but at the last minute Riku stepped to the side and walked up to Roxas causing Sora to fall face first on Riku's car.

"Sora stop acting like a little kid," sighed Roxas.

"What are you talking about? I'm a minute older than you," pouted Sora.

"So," Roxas faced Riku ignoring Sora. "How are you Riku?" Roxas looked at Riku but glanced away as he blushed the tiniest bit.

"I'm good how about you? How was leaving the mall with Axel? Was he a pain," asked Riku wanting to hear what Roxas answer was.

"Oh that!" Roxas said surprised and blushing more than before. "Well…-"

"Oh hey Riku I got a forward!" yelled Sora saving his brother from saying something he would never want Riku to know about.

"A what?" asked Riku turning around to stare at Sora.

"See this text. It says that there is a new student and his hair looks like its on fire and that he is super hot!" yelled Sora.

"Hmm hair that looks like fire that sounds familiar," said Riku smirking.

"Oh! Axel's already here," asked Roxas trying to sound calm and relaxed but failing.

"Yeah but he went to the office," replied Riku slightly frowning by Roxas interest in Axel.

"Well it seems like everyone likes Axel already," said Sora. "I wonder who he will choose." Sora smirked.

"Roxas, do you want me to walk you to your class?" asked Riku. It was almost time for school to start and Riku wanted to talk with Roxas.

"Sure," said Roxas blushing.

"You two go I'm going to stay here for a bit," said Sora glancing behind his back and saw a red car coming.

"Okay see you later," said Roxas walking with Riku inside.

The walked in silence but Riku really wanted to talk with Roxas he just couldn't think of anything to say. They got to Roxas locker and Roxas opened it and a note fell out. Riku got it and opened it up.

_Hey I found your locker. I guess you could say I'm your stalker, but I've known you for a long time. What I'm about to say is not a lie. I love you Roxas._

_From,_

_A certain guy friend_

"Well your quite popular, Roxas," said Riku giving Roxas the note back.

"I…I wonder who this is," said Roxas blushing.

Riku was wondering that also but now there is even more competition. "Well I bet Sora can figure it out," said Riku trying to smile.

"I guess its not you…" whispered Roxas.

"What was that?" Riku actually heard him but just wanted to play with him a bit.

"Hmm oh nothing!" said Roxas quickly.

"Well I wish I could have given you that instead," sighed Riku. "It seems like I'm the last one to tell you."

"Wait, what!" yelled Roxas.

"I love you Roxas," said Riku staring at Roxas who was blushing madly now.

"Your joking right Riku," said Roxas, he couldn't believe it.

"No I'm not," Riku said as he leaned forward and kissed Roxas lips.

Roxas returned the kiss. Riku pulled Roxas closer still kissing him and licked Roxas lips asking for entrance. Roxas opened his mouth letting Riku's tongue in. they made out in front of Roxas locker until they heard someone make a wolf whistle. They pulled away but Riku was still holding Roxas closely. They saw a boy with pink hair in front of them.

"No don't stop this is really hot," said the pink hair boy. He was walking up to them and pulled his flower backpack off of his shoulders and opened a locker.

"Shut up Marluxia," yelled Roxas.

"The bell is going to ring in 3...2...1..." the bell rang and Marluxia grinned.

"Well I got to go," sighed Riku. "I'll see you later Roxas."

"Okay," Roxas grinned and blushed. Riku walked away and Roxas turned to Marluxia who shut the locker. "Hey Marly why are you even here your not in this grade you're the same as Riku."

"Well I say you guys as I was walking and I know what Zexions combination is so I decided to act like I was this grade instead. I knew that I had no classes at all with Riku so he didn't realize I was his age," said Marly as he walked off to his class.

Roxas sighed, "Whatever. Do we have a meeting today?"

"Yeah don't be late. It's in the science room today," said Marly, he didn't even look behind him he just kept walking.

Roxas went into his classroom, which was empty, and he closed his eyes and relaxed. Roxas mind drifted off to Axel, he couldn't help but think of the kiss. Now Roxas was confused, the guy he has been in love with for the longest time final returned his feelings and yet with the new guy they both liked each other right away like love at first sight.

"Roxy, Roxy its time to wake up class is about to start," said Sora poking Roxas' cheek.

"Stop it Sora," said Roxas pushing Sora's hand away and sitting up.

Class had started and it was quite easy just a normal day in English. Cloud though gave out a lot of homework. They had time in class to start their homework and Roxas had to help Sora with it. Class ended and Roxas and Sora went in different directions, Sora to math and Roxas to honors history.

* * *

><p>Random: okay that's all for today yup yup<p>

KC: if you guys are wondering why Roxas and Sora have the same English class since Roxas is suppose to have all honors its because Random was saying that their first class should just be that class that there is no honors.

Random: Because I didn't want Sora and Roxas to be separated from each other and I didn't want them to only have study hall, gym, and lunch together I thought they should have more.

KC: but Sora is in the go home club and Roxas is in the organization XIII club so some days they don't get to walk home together

Random: oh and Roxas and Sora's birthday already past so that's why Roxas can drive but Sora failed his test so he can't drive he always has Roxas drive him places or just walks there.

KC: anyways thanks for all the reviews and sorry for the long wait someone lost the flash drive that had this story on it

Random: I'm sorry! I'm reorganizing my room and well it got lost sorry about that.

KC: until next time see yeah bye.


	4. Chapter 4

KC: quiet aren't you

Random:…

KC: well get back to work!

Random: some more pasta plz

KC: AGH YOUR ASLEEP!

Random: I worked all day and night typing this chapter that I had no idea what was going to happen

KC: whatever it doesn't matter as long as everyone likes the chapter and we get at least 1 more review

Random: yeah so I decided this will be Roxy's POV have fun reading

* * *

><p>Roxas POV<p>

* * *

><p>Right now I'm in history. Aerith said that we could just talk while the kids that failed the test last Tuesday had to make it up in the room next door with the crazy scary guy Sephiroth. More than half of the class failed, the only ones left that actually passed it were me, Zexion, Xion, Namine, and Pence. Namine, Xion, Pence, and I were all talking to each other and Zexion was reading a book. Though we all were talking to each other I didn't speak once it was more like I was their meeting place, but then I heard something and I asked, "What?"<p>

"Honestly Roxas listen," said Namine. "We just were talking about the new student, has anyone actually seen him yet? I came after the text about him, so I never saw him."

"No I haven't seen him yet," said Xion. "But I did see some one walk in the school with red hair."

"It might have been Kairi," said Pence.

"No this was a guy," said Xion. "He was wearing the guys' uniform, and had spiky hair."

"Well then it's defiantly Axel," I said.

"Axel? Is that the new student? Wait you've seen him?" said Namine getting excited, way too excited. She got closer with each question.

"Namine, personal space," I said lightly pushing her away. "Yeah, Axel is his name. I met him yesterday at the mall."

"You guys also kissed too," said Zexion. He set down his book and stared me in the eye.

I could feel the blush coming to my face. "How do you know that!" I asked, err yelled, man I need to learn to keep calm sometime.

"Oh my god its true Roxy!" said Namine.

"Yes it's true," said Zexion. "I saw them in the mall and they were even holding hands. Then Axel kissed you, you shoved him away, he ran away, then you ran after him."

"Shut up!" I said as I turned around in my seat so I couldn't face him, my blush also still there.

"Okay," said Zexion going back to reading his book.

"No! Tell us what happened!" yelled Xion going to Zexion and taking his book.

"Hey give it back!" said Zexion trying to reach the book but Xion, even though she is the youngest here, kept it out of reach by raising her arm up so the short Zexy couldn't reach it.

"Tell us Zexy," said Namine.

"Ugh! Fine! So here is what happened," said Zexion as he told the story of yesterday to my friends.

I stayed where I was, back facing them. I thought I was alone with Axel, I never thought anyone saw us. When his story ended my friends asked all sorts of questions at the same time like, "Are you done with Riku then?" "Did you guys do other things after?" "Is he a good kisser?" "He didn't rape you did he?"

"WHAT! NO ON RAPED ANYONE!" I was blushing more my friends could ask the weirdest things sometimes.

"Damn this means this story won't have a lemon how sad," said Namine sighing.

"You really love yaoi don't you Namine?" asked Xion.

"Of course!" Namine said cheerfully.

"Ugh. I only care about this cause my friend is dating someone now. Over than that I hate yaoi." said Pence.

"Pence, don't say that when they're around." I said. "Oh and…I'm NOT DATING HIM!"

"It seemed like that at the mall," said Zexion.

I was about to say something but the bell rang for the next class and I left first so I could just relax before my next class.

It was crazy there, Zexion better not tell anyone else. I will get him 10 more books for him to shut his mouth. I opened my locker and grabbed my stuff for math then Zexion went to his, his locker that's right next to mine. "Hey Zexion," I said. He looked at me and I continued. "Don't tell anyone."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it's not true the way you put it," I said.

"Fine," he said, I sighed. "But you have to go to the library and get these books." he passed me a piece of paper with like 200 books on it.

"What?" I asked. "Why can't you just get them?"

"I passed the maximum amount of books to check out so I need someone else to get these for me."

"Whatever," I said closing my locker and heading to math with Zexion. "I'll give you them at the meeting today."

"Okay," he said as he head to his seat when I went to mine. Cid was giving us homework in class which was a bit hard, but not a real problem.

Class ended quickly with me just finishing the assignment right in time. I am one of the smartest I just take all my time doing the assignments because they are a pain, so simple yet that's the problem I was always think there should be a bigger problem but there isn't. Thinking of problems got me thinking about Riku and Axel. Why do I have to choose? Can't they talk to each other and decide that way. I guess not, but what am I going to do…I guess I can give it one more day to decide who, but after that I will tell that person that I'm sorry and the other that I like them back.

* * *

><p>Random: the only time I took a break was to watch an avril lavigne video<p>

KC: She is addicted to her songs

Random: she's my role model!

KC: anyways what Namine said is true there will not be a lemon in this story

Random: yeah KC won (I wanted the lemon) but now I think I know how the story is going to go

KC: we looked at the reviews and saw that the akuroku fans are winning

Random: I sorta feel sorry for rikuroku there was like only one of them

KC: oh well we are not at the dating who part that comes at chapter 7 or something

Random: oh hey if you guys are wondering what happened with the story you know me deleting then putting the stories back its because well…I changed the age of them all now Roxas and Sora are in 10th grade and Riku and Axel are in 11th.

KC: sorry if you guys thought we was redoing everything


	5. Chapter 5

Random: YAYZ LUNCH!

KC: with this I sorta miss school

Random: O_o she is going crazy

KC: unlike you I didn't fail any of my classes

Random: they don't need to know I failed comm. Arts and science!

KC: I sorta find it weird how you failed writing and yet you write this story

Random: idk how that happened

KC: whatever its lunch time in the story

Random: and it's still in Roxy's POV

* * *

><p>Roxas POV<p>

* * *

><p>Lunch I ate with Olette, Pence and Hayner. Sora said he needed to see a teacher so he couldn't have lunch with us. Lately Sora has been very secretive I wonder what's going on.<p>

"So Olette guess what Zexion told me," said Pence talking to his girlfriend.

"Umm…He likes you and your going to date him now?" asked Olette smirking.

"What! No, no, no," said Pence shaking his head no. "He told me that Roxas-"

I covered Pence's mouth before he could say anything more. "Forget him, Zexion is making me get him some books at the library cause he is such a bookworm." I said. "Oh hey I got this in my locker," I took my hand away from Pence who I practically just suffocated and got out the love letter from my locker.

Hayner started to laugh and he pulled it out of my hand, "That's mine, I put it your locker so it could help you with Riku." he said smirking.

"Really, you did this to help me," I said.

"Of course" he smirked and walked over to me.

"You're so nice are you sure you're Hayner?" I said smirking.

He started to choke me playfully. "What was that?" he smirked.

"N-Nothing," I said. "With you being so violent I know that this really is Hayner."

"You are going to die now Roxy any last words?" he asked choking me a bit harder but nothing to really hurt me.

"Yes," I said. "Hey everyone Hayner likes-" he stopped choking me and covered my mouth.

"No more out of you okay," he said a small blush formed over his cheeks.

"Oh fine Hayner," I said moving his hand away from my mouth.

Lunch ended and we all went to our own class, I went to honors science and the other three went to regular science.

I sat in my seat and relaxed it was almost the end of school and I had to be fully prepared for the meeting I have no idea what was going to happen. Tifa the science teacher was just showing us how to do an experiment it seemed easy enough.

Tifa yelled at me for spacing out during science, but I didn't care. Today I didn't have gym so I could relax for a while after all it is the last class. She said we needed partners, which means I'm with either Namine or Zexion because they are the only people in the class that I like. Namine went over to another girl and so I went over and sat next to Zexion.

"Hey Roxas," said Zexion as I sat down. "Did you get the books yet?"

"Oh I forgot," I said. "I will get them tomorrow."

Zexion sighed, "Just remember this time."

"I will don't worry," I said smiling. Thank you Namine, I get Zexion as a partner and he does all the work.

"Today is the meeting about the new transfer student," said Zexion as he poured something into something. "Axel's his name right?"

"Yeah," I said watching our little experiment. "So what about him?"

"Seems like he has been part of the group but was just in another school," he said as he took another tube thing and added something like baking soda in it. "So now we are all here at this school."

"Well isn't that great," I said sarcastically. "Are you almost done?"

"With the talking yeah, but with the experiment I just need to mix them together." he said pouring them in a beaker together and stirring.

I yawned and looked at our experiment. It looked like we made something like those clay things kids play with and create things with. "Hey what were we making?"

"Rubber," he said taking it out and showing me by stretching it.

"Oh how cool," I said very bored.

Zexion stretched it and let go making it slap my arm, "Ouch!" I glared at him.

"Works really well," he said ignoring the glare I was giving him.

The bell that is for the end of school rang and me and Zexion left to our lockers and headed to the 11th grade science room. When we got there the only people there were Vexen, Lexaeus, and Luxord. We sat down at a table that was empty and waited for the others. Once the rest get here we start the meeting.

* * *

><p>KC: wait...i thought u already uploading this last week?<p>

Random: oops ^^;

KC: u made all of them wait for something u forgot to upload! idiot!

Random: ahh im srry!

KC: we r allowing hate mail to Random for this chapter

Random: what! nooo!

KC: but thanks for reading and reviewing this story

Random: I LUV ALL U PEOPLE WHO REVIEW! AND I LUV THE PEOPLE WHO DONT HATE ME FOR MY MISTAKE EVEN MORE!

KC: still we r fine with hate mail for her. anyways thats all bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Random: YAY PARTY!

KC: I hate parties

Random: lol she is very antisocial at parties

KC: yes I am

Random: soooo I'm still stuck so this will be a very bad chapter cause I have no idea what I am going to do with this thing anymore *sigh* how-

KC: wonderful

Random: no its not!

KC: just type the story already I'll edit it for you like always again

Random: YAYZ! Lol umm this is in Axel's POV

* * *

><p>Axel's POV<p>

* * *

><p>As I walked into the science room I noticed my little blondy sitting at a table with another guy with dark blue hair and bangs covering his right eye. I smirked and sat down at the same table in front of Roxas.<p>

"Yo," I said still smirking at Roxas.

He turned away blushing slightly and the boy with the blue hair looked at me. He asked, "Who are you?"

"Axel, got it memorized." I said pointing to my head with my finger.

"Sure, I'm Zexion," he said as he opened his backpack and got out a book.

"Hey so, Axel, your in this club?" asked Roxas facing me again with a small blush, damn he looks so cute.

"Of course I am Roxy," I said smirking.

He glared at me and said, "don't call me Roxy!" he yelled.

"But Roxy is such a cute name for you," I said resting my head on my hand.

"Shut up!" he growled.

"It's hard to believe that you let him kiss you yesterday by how you're acting today," said Zexion not looking up from his book and making Roxas face flush.

"Zexion! Don't you dare talk about that again," yelled Roxas making Vexen, Lexaeus, Xigbar, and Marluxia (who came in just as Roxas was yelling) all look at him. Xigbar started laughing and then Demyx, a guy I met during class who became like my best friend, ran in.

"Hey what's so funny Xiggy?" asked Demyx as he looked at the older teen.

"The kid is all red and mad at Zexy, he can be such a cute silly kid at times, eh Roxy?" said Xibar putting an arm around Roxas' neck.

I gave a little glare at Xigbar but stopped and smirked when Roxas pushed him away. "Well Xigbar, at the mall yesterday-" I said but got cut off by Roxas running over and putting his hand over my mouth.

"Riku, Sora, and I all went to the mall and met Axel. That's all," he said still keeping his hand over my mouth.

"Aww Roxy got to go to the mall with his little crush Riku," said Demyx.

"Sh-shut up!" Roxas yelled. He was blushing which made him really cute, but since it was because of Riku I got pissed off by his blushing cuteness.

"So everyone here knows that Roxas likes Riku," I asked pushing his hand off.

"Yup," said Demyx happily.

"I see…" I held back a sigh and went to a random seat and sat down.

Demyx took the seat nest to me and got out his ipod. "Wanna listen?" he asked giving me one of the earphones. I took it and placed it in my ear, it seems that Demyx has no type of music, he likes all of them metal, pop, rock, jazz, techno, screamo, ect… right now it was just some random rock song.

In this club, it seems we do absolutely nothing but whatever we feel like, like me and Demyx listening to music, Roxas doing homework, Zexion reading, Marluxia and Larxene are having a little girl talk, and then the bunch of people I have not met yet talking over about a plan of some sorts.

"Axel," whispered Demyx tapping my shoulder.

I looked at him and he pointed to where Roxas and Zexion were. Zexion was still reading but Roxas was sound asleep and his head on Zexion's shoulder. He is so damn cute! I thought as I was staring at Roxas. I got out my iphone and took a picture of him; he woke up right after I got the picture. He rubbed his eyes and then saw me with my phone out facing him. He gasp then gave me a deathly glare.

"Axel," he hissed. "Did you just take a picture of me sleeping!"

"Why of course not," he said staring back at him not moving my phone an inch. "I am video tapping you." I lied and Demyx giggled at it.

Roxas face flushed red and he got out of his seat and ran to me. I got up and raised my arm up so Roxas couldn't reach it. "Stop it!" he growled.

"Nope," I said grinning. Roxas was leaning on me to reach it and then Next thing I knew he ended up on top of me on the floor. "Demyx catch!" I yelled throwing my phone at him.

Demyx caught it and point it at us and took a picture. He gave me a thumbs up after he finished. Roxas was still on me blushing madly trying to figure out what just happened, he final realized our position and jumped off of me. "Wha…I…wait…what?" I have no idea what he was trying to say but he was blushing so madly it was just so adorable.

A tan guy with silver long hair looked at the clock then at all of us. "Its time to leave everyone go home," he said then looked at me. "I forgot you're new. My name is Xemnas I am the principal of this school." I froze looking at him, he is the principal? The man I met when I was transferring here was a blond guy name Ansem who said that he was the principal of the school. "I bet you have met Ansem haven't you. Well you see I am the real principal, Ansem is just someone I have to take my place on things so I don't have much work to do."

I got up and Demyx whispered in my ear, "In other words Xemnas is black mailing Ansem to do all his work for him."

"Oh," I looked back at Xemnas, what a lazy principal.

* * *

><p>KC: lets stop here<p>

Random: k…

KC: sorry you guys a few chapters ago Random fell in a hole and hurt her leg

Random: and I could barely move I couldn't even get up to get my laptop!

KC: how sad. So that's why we took so long

Random: yes sorry I'll watch where I'm walking next time

KC: oh and by the way if somebody wants to get rid of this cause we wrote ipod on here check my account thing cause there is the disclaimer.

Random: i think u spelt something wrong

KC: well im sure it wont kill anybody so anyways bye

Random: bye


	7. Chapter 7

Random: next chapter

KC: hmm its as bad as ever though

Random: aww stop bullying me!

KC: sorry I can't

Random: who wants KC to stop bullying me review on this chapter and tell her to stop

KC: and say something about the story

Random: yup so here it is the next chappy

KC: don't say that again u little kid

Random: I'm older than u!

KC: *ignoring her* here is the next chapter (Axel's POV)

* * *

><p>Axel's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I got my stuff and walked with Demyx on the way home, and also Zexion and Roxas but really they were just talking to each other in front of us. Anyway the walk was really boring, I kept on trying to get Roxy's attention but he kept ignoring me, honestly he should just realize I'm the best damn thing that his eyes have ever seen! Oh crap Demyx ipod went to The Best Damn Thing by Avril Lavigne, great she making me think the same things as her lyrics.<p>

We reached the cross road where Demyx and Roxas went one way, and me and Zex the other. "Bye Roxy!" I yelled. "Don't cry yourself to sleep like last time. We will see each other tomorrow don't worry!" I smirked seeing Roxas blush and glare at me. He was so cute even when he flicked me off, which I was surprise that he did that. Demyx laughed and wave goodbye and left with Roxas as me and Zexion walked away.

"Sooo…" I was getting tired of the guy reading and ignoring the world as we walked home. "What's up Zexy?"

"Nothing." he said not even looking up.

"…" I really couldn't think of anything to say so I stayed quiet and went inside Riku's house once we got there. "Hey Riku! You Here?" I yelled.

"Yeah," he said coming out of the hallway. "Where have you been?"

"School. I'm in a club."

"On your first day your in a club?"

"Yup, and Roxas is in it too." I said looking up to see how he would react. I knew Roxas likes Riku but I still don't know if its one sided or not.

Riku shrugged and walked back in the hallway, probably to his room. I took that as a yup one sided and walked up the steps to my own room.

* * *

><p>Roxas POV<p>

* * *

><p>"So I said… Roxas are you listening?" asked Demyx.<p>

"Yeah but I'm not paying attention." I said back smiling at this side of Demyx. When we are together we are almost like best friends but its mostly because I help him with his homework and trying to get his crush Zexion.

"Roxy how could you!" said Demyx giving me a look of a dog being kicked by someone he trusted.

"That won't work on me Demyx, and what did I tell you about calling me Roxy!"

"Never to Never call you that." I had no idea if that was a never call you Roxy or a Always call you Roxy. "Hey who's car is that?"

We had finally reached my house and there was a bright red car in the driveway. This car, I could never tell the difference between two cars, but this was a lot shinier and clean then mine was.

I tiptoed inside with Demyx right behind me, way to close for comfort. We heard someone up stairs and crawled up the steps, there was my brother Sora and a red haired girl. There is only one red head girl in our school, Kairi. Kairi is Riku's ex-girlfriend and the girl who was trying to hook me up with her younger twin sister Namine who was my first girlfriend.

Kairi and Sora were sitting next to each other, both were blushing, and then Sora looked at Kairi and Kairi looked at him and they kissed. I almost laughed at how Sora was now blushing madly, unfortunately Demyx did laugh blowing our cover. They broke the kiss and I sighed glaring at Demyx then stood up. "You two make a cute couple," I said smirking.

"I-I have to go!" said Kairi running past me and Demyx, her face was as red as her hair. She left the house and drove away.

"Hey…Roxas," said Sora slowly, blushing just like how Kairi was but instead of running away he was just staying where he was.

"So how long have you and Kairi been dating?" asked Demyx. I stared at him giving him a 'how about you leave' look.

"Since this year started…" said Sora looking down still blushing. Is this always blushing thing genetic or something!

"Ok well I have to be somewhere soon bye." said Demyx waving bye and walking out of the house to his.

Once he left I sat down on the couch in front of Sora. "So why did you keep it a secret for so long?" I asked sighing, Sora never told me anything like this but everything else its hard for him to keep it a secret for more than a minute.

"Well I thought it would be weird me having a girl come over all the time with you here and…"

I knew what Sora was going to say next so I stopped him with a sigh. He thought it would make me lonely him having someone to be with always, while I was single still head over heels in love with a guy who already rejected me.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get a boyfriend before the end of the month," (A/N in other words 2 weeks.)

"What seriously!" Sora said happily for me, his grin was so big I didn't even know it was even possible for someone to smile that big.

"Yeah, in fact I bet $50 on that." I said smirking.

"How about $50 and all my homework for the rest of this semester."

"30 and you doing all the chores, you got a deal." I said holding out my hand so we could shake on it.

"Deal!" said Sora grabbing my hand tightly and grinning.

"'K but till then I wont help you with your homework," I said pulling my hand away and smirking as I walked away to my room grabbing my bag from the stairs where I left it.

"What! NOOO!" cried Sora as I walked away. 

* * *

><p>Random: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!<p>

KC: ow please don't scream that loud

Random: but school is back and now I barely have any time to write

KC: yeah and this you wrote before school started, you just needed to and another few paragraphs and I edited it and posted it

Random: yup agh I hate school

KC: sorry everyone she is very slow so she doesn't ever have time to write the stories but I will try to get her to write at least 2 paragraphs each weekend

Random: NOOOOOO!

KC: anyways thank you to everyone who is reviewing and reading this it really makes are day

Random: oh and right now in the reviewing vote Axel has….3 and Riku has…2 and AkuRokuStalker say….threesome but that's not a option XP lol

KC: anyways see you guys soon (I hope) and btw if anyone has a certain character they want in the story just tell Random she loves it when other people help her

Random: but if I don't know that character you have to tell me wat there like

KC: she has finished all kh games except birth by sleep and chain of memories

Random: I cant beat tat batch Larxeen!

KC: batch?

Random: REVIWE

KC: she means review (and sorry for it being short)


End file.
